To Cageyspice
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Love from Sookie's Secret Santa xXx


_Any author's notes from the person who wrote this gift fic have been removed to prevent any identifying information being revealed. The individual author can post this story to their own profile, complete with intended A/Ns, after the 26th December. We hope this gift fic is enjoyed by all – but mostly for the person it was written for. Thank you to this author for taking part in the first Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange. Due to the number of participants it will be impossible to post all of the stories in one day - don't worry, everyone will get their gift before Christmas Eve :o)  
><em>

_Santa's little helpers_

_Blakes Boogie & Jan of Arc xx_

_~v~_

It happened every year. Same story, really, but it was like I couldn't resist.

Bill would call and invite us over. We'd say he could come to our place instead. Just to end up agreeing to meet me at my old farmhouse.

I'd been living with Eric, and for some reason I couldn't figure out right now, we were still in this god-forsaken town. We needed to move, badly. Maybe he'll agree after his contract was up… but that was something to talk to him about later.

So, like in all the other years, we made our way towards Bon Temps. This was bound to be a boring night so I asked myself, for the millionth time, why we were doing this again? I guess I still felt guilty about Bill being alone for New Year's Eve, and I'm fairly certain Eric was doing it for me. Well, that and the chance to mock Bill.

His sister/lover left him a long time ago when she realized his obsession of me wasn't weaning. Disturbing, I know, but what could I do? He could still guilt-trip me into these meetings. I felt like slapping myself for it. But I guess, in a way, it meant I hadn't changed that much over time and I was still the same old Sookie Stackhouse, who ran to her friends' aid. Well, Northman I guess, now, since we'd been married.

I was wearing a red dress Pam had bought me, with knee high boots we'd bought together. Heck, she was so proud of me when I splurged that she hugged me. "Touchy-feely" was never Pam's middle name, but when I bought these Valentino boots, it sure seemed close to it.

I had long given up on talking to Eric about not spending on me and now my entire wardrobe was designer. I guess the fact that I was making loads of money with my telepathy was also an incentive for me. I could now buy these things on my own, and I didn't feel like a kept woman. Plus, we were married so now any argument of mine was void.

"What's mine is yours now," he'd said, his eyes twinkling with the endless list of what he could buy me. Of course, my car was the first thing that changed. Sure, he didn't buy me a Corvette; he knew they weren't my thing, but I was now the proud owner of a Mercedes SLK.

I had also given up on wearing pastels. They were more of Pam's thing now. I hadn't been able to tan in forever and they just didn't go as well with my complexion. Speaking of which, I looked a lot better now. Vain of me to say that, but it was true. Eric's blood had done wonders for me, and I even lost about two dress sizes. He didn't want me to be ultra thin, so we settled for a size four. I think he was afraid I'd lose my girls.

I grabbed my coat and McQueen purse and let Eric open the door for me. He was driving, so I went on the other side. Of course, he zipped there and opened my a gentleman. I smiled and settled in my seat.

"Don't hold me responsible for anything I say tonight, Lover," he said, once he was behind the wheel.

"Oh, I won't. This has to stop. I'm sick of it. It's the last time I give in. Good thing we can cut it short and use the party at Fangtasia as our excuse to go," I replied.

I knew he couldn't reign in all the remarks and I was fairly certain I'd have to bite through my tongue to keep quiet.

In a matter of minutes, we were in Bon Temps. Eric really drove like a maniac sometimes. He pulled in front of the farmhouse and came around to help me out. Instead of helping me out, he pushed me against the car.

"Mmm, Lover, you smell spectacular. I want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you," he breathed into my neck. His eyes had darkened and I could sense his lust through our bond.

Of course, this is why I had decided to come early. His need to claim me before our meetings with Bill was something absolutely ordinary by now, and I didn't even try fighting it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He didn't bother with niceties, he carried me to the house, opened the door and closed it by pressing my back into it.

His lips attacked mine and I moaned into the kiss as I felt him, hard, pressed into me. He lifted the edge of my dress and ripped off my panties as I fought with his belt and zipper.

"Eric," I moaned as he filled me, our joined euphoria jumping back and forth through the bond.

Through our sex marathon, I somehow discarded my jacket and boots. Eric made sure to mark me as his, all over the house. After starting against the front door, he took me on the carpet in the hallway, on the wall beside the living room, on the couch, over the couch, in front of the fireplace, on the kitchen table and even on the stairs. Well, I was in charge there, so I guess it went the other way around.

By the time the entire house smelled of sex, and I was good and ruffled up, it was nearly time for Bill to come knocking. We gathered our clothes and got dressed again. I popped some bloods in the microwave and set them on the coffee table. No point in being anything but the southern lady my gran raised me to be.

I checked my reflection in the mirror and ran my hand through my hair, fixing my curls. My hair was pretty long, and it shone like in those commercials you see on TV, much to my happiness. Pam had become my personal stylist of sorts and she always took care of my hair whenever there was a party involved. She'd stopped by earlier and settled it into soft waves, telling Eric not to ruin it. Well, too late for that …

I sensed Bill's mind coming, before I could hear him. I didn't even bother going to the door. I knew Eric would be there ahead of me. We played this game every year with Bill and it seemed like a bad play most of the times. We'd say the same stuff, act the same way and without exception the night would end in disappointment, for Bill.

"Good evening, Bill," I heard Eric say curtly before I heard Bill's exaggerated drawl. Seriously, who talks like that anymore?

"Sookeh, thank yeh fer seeing meh." So predictable, he completely dismissed Eric, who was now smirking behind him.

"Hey Bill. How've you been?"

"Miserable. Much bettah now, thank yeh," he observed, making me roll my eyes.

"Well, let's go watch the movie then," I instructed.

I was bored out of my mind of this for some time now. But it was Bill's pick and we felt like it was the least we could do to make his life happier – playing "Gone With the Wind". I think he wanted me to remember our relationship. I had once made the mistake of comparing him with Rhett when we were dating and look what that brought me! Yearly replay of this four hour antiquity.

I settled onto the couch, between Eric and Bill, which was kind of amusing. We started the movie without further conversation and we all took sips of our drinks. As time passed and my body relaxed into Eric's, who was possessively draping an arm over my shoulder, Bill seemed like he couldn't stay still. He kept fidgeting, like he was uncomfortable.

Vampires didn't get uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and settled further into Eric, who kept rubbing his fingers absentmindedly over my shoulder. Even without lowering my shield, I could swear he was thinking of ways he could kill Bill just to end this boring night. We could communicate telepathically now, and it was awesome when need arose.

Like when we killed Victor and Felipe, or those new were-witches in town who hadn't heard of the other ones we killed in what seemed like forever ago. But, for the most part, we liked to respect each other's privacy.

Another hour passed and another set of drinks, before I couldn't handle Bill's fidgeting anymore. He kept interrupting me from my going through the earlier activities… I rolled my eyes and just asked him.

"What the hell are you fidgeting about, Bill?" I half yelled, annoyed he stopped my recollection of that thing Eric did with his tongue.

"Sookeh! That is no way fer a lady to speak," he gasped. Well, I'd only said "hell". Wait till he heard me say "fuck".

"Oh fuck off with your ancient ways, Bill! What the fuck has you fidgeting?" I pressed.

His face locked and his lips formed a thin line, before he redirected his eyes to the screen.

Yep. That was it - how he reacted when I used any word in the family of "fuck".

"Lover, please, spare me. Let me stake him, or behead him, or let's just leave," Eric thought to me and I could feel his exasperation.

"Another hour, honey. One more and we can go," I sent to him, although I was fairly close to just leaving Bill there to watch his goddamn movie. The only reason I didn't want to leave was that he'd probably remain here for the night, masturbating around the house -which he'd done, before. Eric threatened to cut off his dick and make him eat it and we'd never smelled Bill around again after they had that conversation.

To make matters worse, Bill kept twitching.

"What. Is. It?"

"You could have aired the room," he said accusingly.

Ah, yes. It smelled of sex.

"It's our house Bill, we can do whatever we want," I replied angrily.

Sure, we were so used to our smell that we never thought about it. And of course, Eric wouldn't even think of airing the room. That was not the point, now was it? His need to claim me went hand in hand with his need to flaunt me and our relationship. I got it now. I was just as possessive over him as he was over me, although we both knew we'd never, ever cheat on the other. Why would we, when we had everything we wanted in the other? Logic, wasn't it?

"You could have still aired it. You did it torment meh!" he concluded.

"That's it. Get out!" I said, finally through with this bullshit.

"But teh movie is not yet ovah," Bill stammered, a vampire that stammered. Priceless. Was there anything he did well?

"I don't care. I'm done with this, get out!"

I kept taking steps towards him and he kept backing out. Eric wasn't playing my shadow tonight, but instead zipped to the door and opened it, making room for Bill to step out, even adding a flourishing gesture with his hand.

"Sookeh, please!" Bill begged. Eric and I rolled our eyes and he motioned for me to walk after Bill.

"Just get it done fast. We need to get going," Eric said.

You see, every year, it was the same story. Bill would come, would accuse us of fucking to spite him, I'd kick him out and then he'd say this speech. It was the same every year.

"Sookeh, please, I love you. I cannot live without you. Please, return to meh." There it was!

"Bill, we've been over this a million times. I don't love you anymore. Get over me. I've been with Eric for so many years now, what makes you believe I'd ever come back to you?"

I never asked this question before. I must admit, I was truly curious this time. I wasn't planning on meeting with him ever again, so I might as well figure him out once and for all.

"Sookeh, yeh know this already. Vampires who share the connection you two share can never be together forever. Eric's your maker, and he'll get bored with you and throw you out. It would be wise if you left him first and came back to me."

Oh wow. Really?

"Now you listen to me, you pathetic excuse of flesh. Just because your maker was a freak bitch and you're a backstabbing asshole, it doesn't mean that my relationship with Eric must end the way yours did with Lorena. It's been well over 100 years, Bill. Maybe it's because we were bonded when I was human, maybe it's simply because we love each other that much, or because of my fairy heritage, but the thing is, we're never breaking up. We're married, bonded, pledged and I asked **him** to turn me, which he happily did. You should have realized by now this isn't a relationship that would end anytime soon. Do yourself a favor and get over yourself. I wouldn't come back to you even if something did go wrong between Eric and me," I said, turned around and slammed the door in his face.

"Well, that went well," Eric remarked, smiling broadly.

I broke into a giggle and let out a breath.

"That felt fantastic! Why didn't I do this before?".

"Pity," he answered like it was the most logical thing. And he was right. And I knew he was. This had been the last time we were ever doing this.

"Let's go to that party already. It's almost midnight," I said, ready to get to the fun part of the evening.

"Happily."

He helped me get into my coat, passed me my purse and took my hand, dragging me outside. I barely saw what was coming towards us, before I extended my hand and zapped the shit out of it. My survival instincts ruled!

My "microwave fingers" hit Bill in the chest and put a shocked expression on his face, which was the last thing he managed to do before turning to dust. A wooden stake dropped to the ground, on top of the ash that was now Bill Compton.

"Shit!" I hissed, my fangs fully out with the adrenaline of a looming battle. Well, there was no battle, but still…

"Fireworks are fired at midnight, Lover!" Eric admonished, his mood cheerful.

"Now how the heck am I supposed to explain this?"

"Explain what? It was self defense. Better yet, he stumbled and landed into his own stake. No one would question it," he reasoned.

I was sure Bill would eventually meet his true death, either by my hand or Eric's since he'd been testing out our patience for the longest time. I thought that when this happened, I'd somehow feel sorrow. Or regret. What I felt, was relief, and it colored my bond with Eric. Whether these were my own feelings or his, really didn't matter, in the end. Compton was dead and he'd never bother us again.

"Do you think he'll make good compost for the yard?" I asked, as the wind picked up and carried the ashes to the closest flower patch.

"He really was never good at anything, so I doubt that. Nothing you can do about it now, though. Your Gran's roses will have to manage," Eric said and I burst out laughing. Oh, I was going to hell for laughing so soon after Bill had met his final death.

"Let's go.," he instructed and guided me down the stairs. "Pam won't believe it. She'll hate us for not filming it."

"Yeah. I told you I should practice more with this power of mine. We still have no idea where it came from."

"And I'm completely for you finding that out. Practicing, however, can turn out to be dangerous. Remember that poor tree in our yard," he pointed out and I let out a sigh, knowing he was right.

"Well, at least it works when we need it to. That bastard was trying to stake us!"

"I know. He never would have gotten close enough, though. I'm jealous you got to end him, Lover," he pouted as we got in the car.

"Well, the next asshole is yours, then," I smirked.

"Deal," he agreed as he started the car and we sped away.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with fireworks.

"I guess it's midnight," I stated the obvious.

"I guess so! Happy 2130!" he cheered and stopped the car to kiss me.

Wow, it didn't feel like I'd been a vampire for 125 years. Time sure flies!


End file.
